A Little Bit Of Fatherhood
by Pricat
Summary: (Muppets Most Wanted). Sam gets more than he bargained adopting a young female eagle but finds fatherhood challenging but rewarding
1. Chapter 1

"It's Adoption Day, great!" a young voice said.

It belonged to a young female blue feathered eagle in a blue Jean jacket, with black pants as her long black bangs covered her eyes as she had been living in the shelter for a long time since the police had found her as a four year old wandering the streets of New York, but she was very mischievous for her age.

But she had a good heart yet nobody wanted her and Adoption Day was the toughest day for her but had borrowed the radio as she loved baseball so was listening to the game ignoring the outside activity and was excitedly listening to the game, picturing it in her mind jumping on the bed when the Yankees scored a home run but saw other kids leaving with their new parents.

She was hugging her stuffed eagle lying on her bed feeling sad and getting sleepy passing out as the owner of the shelter checked on her.

She knew how hard the possibility of getting adopted was hard for the female eagle knowing there might be somebody remembering Jean-Pierre had given her Sam's number in case they couldn't find a home for the female eagle and it might be the only hope of her getting adopted.

She left her be and saw the other kids playing and having fun going to her office and finding the female eagle's file knowing she was mischievous but sweet debating.

That night, the young female eagle was in a night dress and had her stuffed eagle looking up at the stars and sighing.

"Maybe they'll have found a family where I belong.

It'll be okay, I hope." she said unaware the owner had called Sam.

She had explained the situation to him and he had agreed to come see the kid but she knew how tough he was and that she might soften him.

She entered her room as the female eagle youngster was on her lap.

"There might be somebody coming to adopt you." the owner said.

"Yeah one look at me and they'll change their mind." she said.

"You don't know that sweetie." she said.

The female eagle youngster sighed as she was getting sleepy and getting into bed but were out like a light.

The next morning, Sam was woken by the alarm clock hitting the snooze button with a finger claw sitting up knowing today, he and Jean were going to the shelter but curious about the youngster since the owner had told him about the situation and was anxious because he wasn't sure if he could be a father or parental guardian.

"Sam you'll do fine, plus she's your species.

You guys are gonna get along fine, but I'm gonna come for support." Jean said as he was relieved but eating pancakes and drinking coffee.

They were leaving and in the car, Jean noticed that Sam was quiet but scared as they arrived at the shelter but saw other kids running around as they wondered what was going on but saw a blue feathered youngster on the roof and jumped off as Sam was flying and caught her.

"You almost hurt yourself kid!" he said as their eyes locked.

He realised that this was the kid they were supposed to be adopting, well Sam was seeing the owner of the shelter bring them inside.

"Go get cleaned up." she told the eagle youngster.

Sam was stunned that the youngster tried to fly a lot understanding but was knowing the kid needed a chance so was filling in the paperwork to adopt the kid but found the perfect name for her, Yankee which amused Jean

He was filling in the paperwork to adopt Yankee but he was seeing the eagle youngster enter but excited that somebody was adopting her hugging Sam's leg which Jean found adorable.

"That's your uncle Jean and I'm your Dad." Sam told her.

"Sweet." Yankee said as she had her stuff and ready to go.

Jean knew the others would be excited about meeting his new kid and was leaving with her and in the car, she was asking a thousand questions making Jean chuckle understanding as they arrived at Sam's house.

"Woah this place is awesome and it's where I'm gonna live!" Yankee said.

"Yes it is but let's go inside." Sam said as they went inside.

Yankee was exploring the house and loving it but Sam was scared but Jean would help as he was helping set up Yankee's room while the eagle youngster was jumping on the couch and doing flips impressing and scaring Sam.

"Woah, Woah!" he said making her stop.

"Daddy you okay?" she asked as he was stunned.

"I just need to get used to being a Dad.

How old are you?" he said seeing her use six finger claws.

"Aww!" he said.

"Yeah my Mom dropped me off at the shelter when I was a baby." Yankee told him.

Sam was stunned that at such a young age, Yankee knew her Mom had left but was determined to be a good father to her, but making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as Yankee smiled revealing baby teeth.

"Thank you." she said as he went to check on Jean.

He was in awe that his friend had worked so fast and the room was perfect for a tomboy like Yankee but knew tonight was going to be hard as it was Yankee's first night but he would be prepared and was seeing Yankee out like a light on the couch as he realised that Yankee took naps stroking her head gently.

"Sweet dreams kiddo." he said kissing her head.

Jean had seen this and smiled because Sam was showing a different side of himself right now which was adorable.

"Sammy you're going to be fine as a father." he told him.

"Maybe but tonight is going to be rough.

I just hope the both of us survive.

Since she's been in the shelter and hope that she sleeps." he said.

"Sam she needs to get used to things like you." he said.

He nodded as he hugged him, something he never used to do until his best friend came into his life but saw Jean go as he lived down the block.

Sam sighed closing the door.

Later Yankee was awake but building a fort out of pillows since it was something she did in the shelter when lonely and had her stuffed eagle Mack with her and pretending to be a knight as Sam chuckled hearing her.

He was playing with her but having fun for the first time knowing she was going to love her uncles hearing the doorbell.

"Uncle Sam, Uncle Sam!" Yankee heard somebody yell.

"It's okay, it's just your cousin Gonzi.

She's around your age." Sam told her.

He opened the door seeing a purple furred girl with long purple bangs hiding under a crash helmet but wearing a shirt with a cape like her Dad but had a small schnozz but was like her Dad, an alien.

"Daddy said you have a kid now." she said.

Sam saw her walk inside on her hands making Yankee impressed since she had never seen any kid do that before as Gonzi chuckled.

"Hi I'm Gonzi but who are you?" she asked.

"Yankee Eagle.

My Daddy brought me home today.

You wanna play in the fort?" she said.

"You made it?

Cool!" Gonzi said.

Sam chuckled as he knew that Gonzi's folks and their other cousins parents were planning a welcome party for Yankee but saw Gonzi's mother there.

"Sorry Sam, she wanted to meet Yankee.

They're becoming really good friends despite Gobzi having Asperger's and being an alien." he told her.

That night, Sam was lying awake and almost asleep, hearing whimpers and talon steps as Yankee entered making him understand since as a kid, the first night being at his grandparent's house but were seeing her calm down as she was lying beside him but seeing her with her stuffed eagle reminded him of himself at that age feeling a lump in his throat.

"Daddy you okay?" he heard her ask.

"Yeah it's you remind me of me at your age." he said.

"Really?" Yankee asked.

"Yes but we're going to be family for a long time." he said.

Yankee was asleep but it made Sam feel good inside and were getting sleepy knowing Jean was right. 


	2. Adjusting

It was later that next morning as Sam heard his phone go off sitting up in bed answering it but saw Yankee asleep beside him which was adorable since last night had been okay but he didn't want to wake her since little eagles like Yankee needed their rest to restore their wild energy, seeing the door open as it was Jean.

"Sorry mon amie if I frightened you.

I see Yankee is sleeping well." he said.

"Yeah she couldn't sleep so it was okay, plus she met Gonzi yesterday meaning those two are going to be friends." he told him.

"That's good plus she'll make more at school." Jean said.

Sam had a feeling that like him, Yankee only wanted one friend but he was getting up and making breakfast knowing Yankee would be up soon making Jean understand since they were good friends as they were making pancakes.

"We should try and encourage her to be social or take baby steps lime you." Jean said.

"Yeah but she'll be okay," he said hearing talon steps.

They saw Yankee up but hugging Sam's leg making Jean chuckle.

"Morning Daddy, Uncle Jean." she said.

"You hungry?" Sam asked as she nodded.

She was sitting at the table but listening to the radio but quiet as she was thinking since this was the first day being a family but would go smoother.

Jean then heard the phone go off as Sam answered it.

"Who's calling at this hour, Uncle Jean?" Yankee asked.

"One of your father's friends." he replied.

They then heard Sam yelling as Yankee covered her ears hiding under the table but Jean saw his friend enter breathing deeply since Kermit was butting in and trying to make the welcome party perfect, noticing Jean looming at the table as he heard whimpers.

"Somebody heard you yelling." Jean said.

This made Sam feel bad as he hadn't meant to scare Yankee.

"It's okay, Dadfy cooled down." he said.

Yankee crawled out from under the table but hugging his leg tight making him understand that he had a lot to learn about father hood seeing Yankee calm but eating up since they were going to the park.

There, he was teaching her baseball and Yankee was having a blast but saw Sneaker, Constantine's daughter meaning she was up to no good as Yankee was curious.

"Stay away from her as she's bad like her father." Sam told Yankee.

This made Yankee more curious but maybe Gonzi would know.

"Oh Sneaker is one of our cousins but she's mean as she pucks on me and takes tos or candy from other kids and her Dad is the world's number one thief.

It's good Uncle Sam warned you." Gonzi said.

It was afternoon now and Yankee had just taken her nap but saw Sneaker taking things from other kids which bothered Yankee since Sneaker might be mean to her, seeing her in their way making Gonzi gulp.

"Don't worry, I'm more interested in her." Sneaker said pointing at Yankee.

"My Dad said you are Sam's kid but how can you be?

You're adopted!" she said snickering.

"Sneaker leave Yankee alone!" Gonzi said.

"Wait Sam named you Yankee?

Go figure!

But he's gonna get frustrated and send you back." Sneaker said leaving as Jean approached seeing tears in Yankee's eyes.

Gonzi heard her Mom call her but felt bad for Yankee as Sneaker had no right to say that but Sam was stunned hearing Yankee tell him.

"Don't listen to what she says.

She's jealous and lashes out at family." he told her.

They were going home now but Yankee was quiet making him understand and would sort this out. 


	3. Cheering Yankee Up

Yankee was not in the mood to play or eat dinner which bothered Sam since he had no idea what Sneaker had said that had hurt the little eagle's feelings but Sam was angry Tbat Sneaker would upset Yankee like this, as Jean understood.

"You need to help her as she looks up to you and needs you." he told Sam.

"I know but I don't know what to say." Sam said.

"Speak from the heart." Jean said as he nodded.

He went into Yankee's room seeing she had made another fort knowing what Sneaker had said had hurt.

"Daddy are you going to send me back to the shelter?" she asked.

"No, I would never do that!

Did Sneaker say this?" Sam asked as she nodded.

Sam was beside her and wrapping his huge blue fluffy wings around her as he was hugging her as she was calming down making him relieved.

"Honey I would never do that because we are family.

Jean too.

Sneaker is very bad but you should ignore her." he told her.

"Yes but thanks Daddy." she said as she hugged him.

Sam was feeling better after this because he hated her sad like with Jean but was rough housing with her.

Jean could hear them and was proud of Sam for this but was making snacks.

They then saw Gonzi as she was worried for Yankee after what had happened at the park knowing her uncle had helped her feel better.

"Yeah my Dad helped but good you're here." Yankee told her.

Sam saw them playing but was happy that Yankee was feeling better.

"Yoh are becoming a very good father." Jean told him.

"Yes." Sam replied.

Tbat night, Sam was calming Yankee down as it was bedtime but the little female eagle was still full of energy but Sam was telling her a story, but was also singing a lullaby seeing her calm down, making him relieved.

He saw her drifting off into sleep but kissing her head and putting on the night light as he left the room joining Constantine as he was playing poker with him.

"I'm sorry about Sneaker upsetting Yankee.

She is my protege after all." Constantine told him.

"Yes but Sneaker had no right to say that to her, Yankee has had it hard and I want to make her happy." Sam stated.

"Okay, I'll talk to Sneaker!" Constantine said.

"Thanks." Sam said as he saw him leave after the game. 


End file.
